Sticky Freddy
by Queenofsprites
Summary: I was just woundering does Fred and Cool whip sound good? If so take a look. Includes Katie Bell. Boy this two go together like cake anfd frosting. :) r\r
1. Let's bake

Okay. It amazes me how many slash Fred stories there are. So anyways I got board. So I thought everyone might enjoy this story. I get bad reviews. So please don't make me bad. Review  
  
  
Title: Sticky Freddy  
Author: Alexxia  
  
  
  
" Poor Angelina." Fred sighed. Fred felt kind of bad. Angelina's birthday was tomorrow and she wouldn't be getting her yearly birthday cake from her parents. They were on vacation and couldn't get her one.  
  
" I know. I wish we could do something." Katie let out a sigh. Angelina was her best friend. She'd feel incredibly guilty if she didn't do something to help her out. Angelina had always helped her.  
  
" I've got an idea!" Fred turned to Katie. His blue eyes were twinkling slightly. " We could go and make her a cake ourselves."  
  
Katie almost tripped walking up the stairs to the common room. " I'm sorry. What was that?" Katie wasn't really to sure what the prankster Fred Weasley was up to. " You really should probably be planning a romantic dinner for you and Angelina. After all you and her have gone to the dance together."   
  
"Well....um.... well. We really aren't 'together' so I really don't-"  
  
"So" Katie playfully punched him in the arm. " You like her, and she likes you. Isn't that what counts?"   
  
" Well. I don't like her exactly the way you think I do." Fred could feel his face turning redder than his hair.  
  
Katie shrugged keeping a small grin on her pouty lips. " Okay. So what do you mean we can make her one?"  
  
" Well I know where the kitchen is. Tonight we could sneak out and bake her one. That is unless you're afraid."  
  
Katie stopped walking and looked slightly shocked. Then she straightened up considering this was Fred. But the fact that Fred thought she would be scared bugged her. " Fine. Then tonight we'll go and make Angelina a cake."  
  
Fred smiled from ear to ear. " Great see you at eleven."  
  
  
*** I know it's short. But it's the really the intro. Please review. Next chapter gets messy. :)(Grins evilly.) 


	2. Cool Whip

Okay chapter two. Here it goes tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Katie's POV  
  
I really couldn't sleep at all. I wasn't too sure if Angelina was asleep. I was afraid if she was to excited to sleep. My stomach slightly twanged. I felt like I should be in bed and not sneaking past curfew. Especially Fred. In fact I felt slightly guilty. Fred is my friend and so is Angelina. But what can possibly happen?  
  
  
(Switched by to third person)  
  
Fred and Katie meet at eleven outside the fat lady portrait. " To the kitchen we go." Fred smiled extending his arm. They walked to the kitchen cautiously avoided being seen. Either one of them know exactly if the kitchen had all the ingredients. Katie hadn't made to many cakes in her life so she brought a recipe.  
  
" Okay looks clear." Fred said as they entered the huge kitchen.  
  
" Right. Okay we need eggs, milk, flour, sugar, and salt." Katie slowly said.  
Fred dashed around the kitchen searching for the ingredients. " Okay got everything. Let's get started."  
  
Soon the cake was made and baking in the oven. Katie pulled an extremely big container out of the refrigerator. " Wow. Cool whip!"  
  
" What?" Fred asked curiously.  
  
" It's a muggle topping. Really good with pies. Try some." Katie offered him some.  
  
" Yum. Here you try now."  
  
" Aaaah! Fred Weasley!" Katie shouted as Fred threw some whip cream at her. " Ok that does it. You are going to pay for that." Katie said as she threw a handful into his face.  
  
When they ran out of cool whip Fred walked shyly up to her keeping eye contact. He wiped his finger on her lips removing a bit of cream. He was looking extremely sexy. Katie could feel the rush coming to her. But she tried to fight the erg.   
  
" You taste good." Fred said as he licked his finger. Fred took another step forward and allowed his lips to meet hers. Katie flinched a bit. But she brought her hand up and placed it on Fred's face.  
  
"No!" Katie said as she pushed him away. " Angelina-"  
  
" Is not my girlfriend Katie. I was going to ask you to the ball. But you were going with a Ravenclaw." Fred smiled looking into her enchanting brown eyes. " I wanted-"  
  
Katie laughed. " Fred I don't think you know what you want."  
  
Fred brushed her hair away from her eyes. " No. But at the moment I know I want you."  
  
" Then kiss me."  
  
" Well okay then." Fred breathed with a smile.  
  
This time their kiss was so intense that it would take lots of strength to tear them apart. Katie and Fred were so caught up with themselves that time past them by. " The cakes done!" Katie yelled as she pushed the seductive man away from her.  
  
Luckily it wasn't burned after it was cooled off, then decorated and frosted it. " Now." Katie said putting her knife down. " Where were we?" She asked.  
  
" Right here." Fred added as he began to wildly kiss her neck.  
Katie fought back removing his short. She ran her silky fingers on his surprisingly muscular chest. Fred in turn removed her clothing until only under garments remained. Katie was surprised to find Fred came with his own ' insurance policy'. Katie bit Fred teasingly on his shoulder, which made him even more turned on.  
" You and me Katie." He said as he removed the remaining cloths articles on them. Katie slowly fell back onto the table awaiting Fred. Fred sweetly kissed her lips. He laid himself on top of her feeling her slightly shake. " Nervous love?"  
" Yes." Katie replied out of breath."  
" Me too."  
  
And so it begins.  
  
Okay this chapter done. You'll definitely want to read the next chapter. Ohh the plot thickens. (Yes there is a plot) :) Read and Review. 


	3. Happy Birthday Angelina

Okay. I know you'll hate me. So hahahahaha. Okay now on with the chapter.  
  
  
" Oh you two are the best!" Angelina laughed happily almost at tears. " Thank you so much Katie. You two Fred." Angelina gave them huge hugs.  
  
" It was mainly Fred's idea.'' Katie said exchanging glances with Fred.  
  
" Oh thanks Fred." Angelina said as she laid a kiss on his check.  
  
" Your welcome." Fred said awkwardly.  
  
Alicia ran up to Angelina. " Here happy birthday."   
  
" Oh wow new quidditch gloves. I needed a new pair. Thanks Alicia."  
  
" Okay time for my present Ms. Johnson." George said as he stepped forward. " You'll love it."  
  
Angelina bit her lip slightly, dreading his gift. But to her surprise it was a really pretty necklace. " How nice. It's beautiful. Thanks."  
  
" Oh no!" Katie shrieked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fred asked lovingly.  
  
" Oh Alicia I forgot your gift upstairs. I'll be right back." Katie yelled as she sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dorm.  
  
" Fred I want to show you something could you come with me a moment. I have something to show you." Angelina asked sweetly.   
  
Fred nodded and followed her outside the common room.  
  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile back in the common room.)  
  
" So when are you going to tell Angelina how you feel about her?" Alicia asked Fred demandingly.  
  
" I will tell her." He paused "eventually."  
  
" Tell who what?" Katie asked curiously.  
  
" George likes Angelina."  
  
" I..I do not." George stammered.  
  
" Right. Where is Fred?"  
  
" Outside." George said.  
  
"Thanks." Katie smiled knowingly. Hopefully George told Angelina. Then maybe Alicia would stop drooling over him.  
  
  
(Outside the common room)  
  
" Oh Fred." Angelina said still sobbing loudly. " I always liked you. I want to be with you."  
  
" Angel- ''  
  
" Hush." Angelina said as she covered his mouth with her hand. " Don't speak."  
  
Fred knew they were getting to close. He knew it was wrong. Katie. Katie. He replayed her name in his head trying to avoid Angelina's beautiful eyes and smile. And the smell of her hair.  
  
" Just say the words." She said.  
  
" What words."  
  
" That you feel the same way about me. That you love me." She smiled.  
  
Fred said nothing. He simply stared at her blankly. Fred saw Angelina's eyes swell up with tears again. He didn't know what to do. He hesitated for a moment. Before he could stop him self, he kissed her. And she kissed him back.  
  
The portrait door swung open. Fred and Angelina turned. Angelina blushing madly.  
  
" Katie." Fred whispered.  
  
" Oh hey Katie and George." Angelina smiled still blushing.  
  
  
  
Muwa haha! Didja like it? I know I'm evil. I thrive on it. Read and review. Next chapter coming real soon. 


End file.
